Meeting Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo/Meeting the Gangreen Gang
(The source of the footsteps then revealed itself to be Satsuki’s group, much to Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo’s surprise and confusion. The two groups suddenly notice each other) Groups: Huh? Who are you? (Yuki wagged her tail and ran up to Kiki and Jiji in excitement while barking happily, much to Kiki’s horror and Jiji’s surprise who then hid behind Tombo for defense) Tombo: (Smiling reassuringly) Relax, you two! It’s just a cute dog. (Satsuki ran up to them to get Yuki) Satsuki: (Giggling) Yuki, don’t scare them. (She picks her up and turned to them apologetically) Satsuki: Sorry if Yuki scared you, she’s mostly a social lover. For a dog. (Understanding with nods, Kiki and Jiji slowly came out from behind Tombo from his encouragement and spoke up) Kiki: Thank you for telling us. Jiji: We just didn’t know up until now. (Satsuki puts Yuki down in front of Jiji and after she smelled him, she got happy and licked him, much to his surprise) Jiji: Dog germs! (Yuki nuzzled Jiji, much to his discomfort as first, but then he immediately warmed up to her and nuzzled her back with a purr, much to the group’s happiness. Yuki and Jiji have become friends, despite being a dog and a cat) Jiji: Okay. I like you, too, Yuki. (After the nuzzle ended, Jiji leapt onto Kiki’s shoulder and Yuki let Satsuki pick her up again) Satsuki: So, what are you three doing out here? Kiki: And what are you doing out here? (Later, after introducing each other and explaining what they’re doing while seated and Satsuki having put Yuki down, both groups realized happily) Satsuki: So, you’re going to Emerald City, too? And that’s Kiki’s backstory? Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo: (Nods) That’s right. Jiji: And you, ironically, are going to Emerald City too, right? And you have dreams as well? Satsuki’s group: (Nods) Yep. Tombo: (To Kiki and Jiji) Wow, this is so cool! (Kiki and Jiji nodded in agreement) Tombo: Is it okay if we go with you guys? (Surprised, Satsuki’s group thought it over and nodded) Satsuki: We’ll let you tag along. We have the same goals. Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo: Thanks! (They get up and Kiki got nervous at first. The others noticed) Kanta: You okay? (Her attention caught, Kiki spoke up) Kiki: Sorry, I'm just nervous. I know Tombo promised to protect me from the dangers and my mother told me about those dangers, but I can’t help having a terrible feeling something bad would happen. (Feeling sorry, Satsuki’s group went up to her) B.E.N.: Don’t worry. Fievel: We’ll make sure you don’t get hurt or attacked. Tiger: And we’ll show them! Pinocchio: (To Kiki) You can count on all of us like you do with Tombo! (To Jiminy) Right? Jiminy: Exactly. Just let your conscience be your guide. (Smiling gently at their kind promise, Kiki nods) Kiki: Thank you. Mei: Just think happy thoughts such as finding your true past. Kiki: Okay. (They resume their walk as Kiki starts singing) Kiki: Heart don’t fail me now Courage don’t desert me Don’t turn back Now that we’re here People always say Life is full of choices No one ever Mentions fear Or how the world Can seem so vast On a journey to the past (She picks an orange poppy and throws it into the air and Jiji slapped it away playfully with his paw upon its fall, and then Yuki kicked it aside happily. Then they resume their walk) Kiki: Somewhere down this road I know someone’s waiting Years of dreams Just can’t be wrong Arms will open wide I’ll be safe and wanted Finally home Where I might belong Well, starting now I’m learning fast On this journey to the past (They see a family of wolves trying to free a pup from a hollow tree trunk when they came up and Kiki helped gently pull the pup free, much to the wolves’ amazement and then happiness. Later, the group waved goodbye to the wolves who happily howled a goodbye back) Kiki: Home, love, family Maybe once a time I must’ve had it too (Suddenly, they came across three squirrels trying to pull an acorn free, but Kiki and Satsuki picked some for them and out of gratitude, the squirrels happily accepted the acorns and ran up a tree) Kiki: Home, love, family I will never be complete Until I find you (They resume their trek) Kiki: One step at a time One hope than another Who knows where This road may go? Back to who I maybe was On to find my future Things my heart Still needs to know Yes, let this be a sign Let this road be mine Let it lead me to my past And bring me home At last (After the song ended, Satsuki went up to her proudly) Satsuki: See? That wasn’t bad thinking happy thoughts like that. Kiki: Yeah. It felt good. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Well, to Oz? Satsuki’s group: To Oz! (They then sang as they march along the Yellow Brick Road) Satsuki’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Later, as they continued their trek laughing, they stopped when Yuki noticed a strange looking piece of beef jerky and ran up to it, whining) Satsuki: Yuki! We don’t need beef jerky! (She and the group went up to get Yuki when suddenly, they, except Yuki, Fievel, Jiji, and Jiminy, flung up into the air, hanging upside-down with ropes tied around their feet and both Pinocchio’s hat and the Sapphire Hat fell off Pinocchio and Kanta’s heads) Kiki: What’s going on?! Kanta: Obviously, we got caught in a trap! Tombo: But who would do that to us? (Suddenly, four voices and a raspberry spoke up to them from within the bushes, getting their attention) Brooklyn-accented voice: (Voice-over) A hunter, that’s what. Spanish-accented voice: (Voice-over) We saw the whole thing, chikos ''and ''chikas. Snake-like voice: (Voice-over) We were gonna comesssss out and warn ya. Deep goofy voice: (Voice-over) Duh, but we were too late. Raspberries: (Voice-over) Pbbbbbbth! (The group got confused and then the sources of the four voices and the raspberries came out, revealing themselves to be five green-skinned teenage boys, much to the group’s confusion) Coming up: Satsuki’s group were robbed by the five green-skinned con artist thieves and after discovering this, they soon discover while getting their stolen stuff back that Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki have special magical powers and as they contemplate on learning these things, they are soon picked on by the thieves, but will it be enough for Satsuki, who snaps from the bullying, to make the bullying thieves see reason from her berating lecture? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies